


Airwave Lovers

by Kabutenji



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabutenji/pseuds/Kabutenji
Summary: Aiba is home alone and horny, but his boyfriend Sho is only a phone call away.





	Airwave Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [JuulChii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuulChii/profile)

Sho fixed his jacket and smoothed down the wrinkles, double-checking in the bathroom mirror that everything looked the way it was supposed to. There was still some time left before News Zero, so he leisurely checked his reflection and gave himself a satisfied smile before taking his phone out of his pocket to switch it off. But before he could press a single button, the screen lit up with an incoming call from his boyfriend.

“Uh.” Sho's finger hovered on the screen for a few moments, before picking up.

“Sho...” Aiba's voice on the other end of the line was low and a little languid, and Sho was already regretting taking the call. “What are you wearing?”

Sho had to bite his tongue to avoid laughing out loud. “You know what I'm wearing, Masaki, seeing as I'm about to go on camera for Zero.”

“Come on, Sho-chan, don't ruin the moment! I'm bored...” In the background, the sound of a door being opened and a light switch being pressed could be heard and Sho guessed Aiba had just came out of the shower and was now in their bedroom, with his hair still damp and wearing only a pair of boxers. Sho entertained the idea of ending the call before any damage could be done because he had a good idea of where it was going, and appearing on News Zero with a boner was the last thing he wanted but before he could do anything, Aiba continued, “I'm also horny. You've been working so much lately, we haven't seen each other in days. I'm getting lonely here...”

Holding his breath, Sho walked into one of the stalls and locked himself in. He was glad that day he decided to walk a bit farther away from his greenroom to go to the bathroom to a small one that was rarely used at that hour of the night. He turned around and slouched against the door, unsure what to do with the hand that wasn't holding the phone.

“I miss you, too, you know.” Sho settled for putting his hand on his shoulder, and leaned his head on it. “But I'm here now.”

“I wish you were _here_.” From the sound of rustling sheets, Aiba was now lying down on the bed. “I'm feeling all nice and warm, and _ah_ – my nipples are soft and sensitive after that hot shower.”

Sho could imagine it pretty well in his mind, how his boyfriend was sprawled on their bed, almost naked, maybe his skin was still a little flushed, and he was touching himself. “Put the phone on speaker, so that both your hands are free.” There was a bit of rustling, and Sho figured Aiba had done it and put the phone down on the pillow next to him. “Tease your nipples now, you like it so much when I do that to you. If I were there I'd give them a good pinch, make sure they're nice and hard before I move down.”

“Sho...” Aiba turned his head to the side towards the phone, to make sure Sho could hear his quickening breathing as he roughly pulled his nipples. “You didn't answer my question earlier, you know. But I know you're wearing a nice suit as always, looking all proper. Did I ever tell you how hot you look like that?”

“You might have mentioned it before.” Switching his phone from one hand to the other just to keep his hands busy, Sho thought the situation was very unfair. He wanted to touch himself, too.

“You do. It makes me want to jump you so bad.” Aiba let out a low moan, and Sho really hoped nobody was going to enter the bathroom soon.

“Tell me what you're doing, Masaki.” His throat felt suddenly raw.

Aiba moaned again. “ _Fuck_. You're doing that low growly voice that drives me crazy. I'm touching myself, stroking my dick through my boxers.” For a few moments only his breathing could be heard. “Just thinking about you is making me hard, Sho.”

Inhaling sharply, Sho had to force himself to not do anything stupid. He smoothed down the non-existent wrinkles of his jacket to stop his hand from wandering lower than that.

“ _Ah_ – I'm already leaking, better take these off.” Aiba sat up to push his boxers down to his feet before kicking them off the bed and then lied back down. He picked up his phone again. “I'm completely naked now, slowly stroking my dick.”

Sho wished he could take his time with this, listen to Aiba bring himself to orgasm and then do the same himself. He didn't even care that he was in a bathroom stall in the NTV building. If only he could afford to take it slow... He glanced at his watch and figured there was still some time before the staff would be coming looking for him to go on air. From the other side he could hear Aiba's heavy breathing, then a husky moan, and he knew the man was probably being loud on purpose to make sure he could be heard clearly. Sho felt a surge of both affection and arousal thinking about it. He couldn't resist touching himself through his clothes, but when he realized what he was doing he quickly fixed his pants hoping to be able to hide his growing hard-on.

“Are you touching yourself, Sho? It's not fun if you keep quiet, but that's fine, I'll tell you what I'm doing. I'm stroking myself, I'm going faster now. There's not much time left, and I want to make sure I come before you have to go live, I want to make sure you can listen to me moan your name as I come, so that you can't help thinking about me while you're there talking on camera, in your nice suit, probably trying to hide a boner.” 

“Fuck, Masaki.” Sho was having a hard time trying to think about something else to get his dick to behave while also not wanting to miss a single word, moan, rustle of sheets coming from the other end of the line.

At home, Aiba was thinking about Sho indulging him, hiding somewhere at the TV station just so that he could listen to him jerking off before he had to hurry off to work, was only helping Aiba get closer to orgasm. He could feel the familiar tension build in his stomach, and his balls clench. “Sho!” He groaned out loudly as he came, stroking himself through his orgasm until he was spent.

There were a few moments of silence before Sho swore out loudly. “I'm about to go live on TV with a boner and it's all your fault.”

Aiba let out a low laugh. “I'll make sure to properly apologize later when you're back home.” Then he laughed again when he heard Sho sigh.

“I love you, but next time you try something like this I'm hanging up on you. Don't laugh! I'm really going to do it!”

“I love you, too, now hurry up and go make yourself presentable.”


End file.
